1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical devices and methods, and more particularly relates to devices and methods for expression and collection of human breast milk.
The exemplary embodiments disclosed herein are preferably directed at expression of breast milk, but one of skill in the art will appreciate that this is not intended to be limiting and that the devices, systems and methods disclosed herein may be used for other treatments requiring application of a differential pressure.
Breast pumps are commonly used to collect breast milk in order to allow mothers to continue breastfeeding while apart from their children. Currently, there are two primary types of breast pumps: manually-actuated devices, which are small, but inefficient and tiring to use; and electrically-powered devices, which are efficient, but large and bulky. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide improved breast pumps that are small and highly efficient for expression and collection of breast milk. Additional features such as milk production quantification and communication with mobile devices are further desirable for enhanced user convenience. At least some of these objectives will be satisfied by the devices and methods disclosed below.
2. Description of the Background Art
The following U.S. patents are related to expression and collection of human breast milk: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,673,036; 6,749,582; 6,840,918; 6,887,210; 7,875,000; 8,118,772; and 8,216,179.